Present invention relates to interleaving devices used in connection with food preparations. More specifically, the invention is directed to an interleaver for interleaving a substrate beneath food preparations, with the interleaver having a reduced footprint so that the size of a food production line is only minimally affected.
Food setups, meat patties and other food items are interleaved with substrates so that the setup, patty or other item can be stacked one on top of another for packaging in trays without the risk of the food items becoming intermixed or stuck together. Food setups may include sliced meats and cheeses, such as those used in sandwiches so that a food preparer can simply remove a setup and place it in a sandwich. Meat patties are typically hamburger, turkey burger or other types of patties which are formed and then stacked one upon the other prior to being placed in a tray and wrapped.
In many food production lines, the typical insertion interleaver or paper placer for placing a substrate between the food setup, meat patty or other item occupies a space along the production line that is anywhere from 5 to 6 feet in length, therefore taking a substantial space in the production line for such items. In production lines which are being converted over to provide an interleaved substrate, there is often insufficient room in the production line to provide this amount of space for a substrate interleaver without substantial reconfiguration and/or rework of the factory floor being required. Additionally, with the high cost associated with manufacturing floor space as a fixed overhead item, it is desirable to reduce costs in new installations. Thus, there is the need for the cost effective interleaver which can be used in connection with food production lines and which has a reduced footprint so that it can be retro-fitted into existing lines without requiring a major reconfiguration of the production lines, and which can be used to save floor space in new installations. This need has not previously been met by the industry.